From Orphans to Akatsuki
by Arisia of the wind
Summary: A young naruto's life is change in just one day. She was alone, save for kyuubi, until she met a certain silver haired kid. guess who? Fem naru! naru/hidan pairing! Nice! Akatsuki a lobofox production(my sister!)
1. 1 meet the jashinists

_A.N.: Hello peoples. This is Arisia. My sister hasn't gotten an account so she's going to post on my account. I will say in the beginning who's fic is who's. Now any comments can be posted, but to those who flame I hope my sister doesn't kill you. :3 Now please continue and read my sister's fi- HOLY SHIT TOSHIRO IS CHASING MATSUMOTO THROUGH MY AUTHOR'S ROOM. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_

**From Orphans to Akatsuki**

_**Hey my name is Lobofox just, so you know, and here's a word from our sponsor.**_

_**Kyuubi: I LOVE COOKIES!**_

_**(Most people in the room sweat drop or anime fall from Kyuubi's statement)**_

_**Lobofox; errrrr….. oooo kkkkkaaaaayyyyy. Now time for your scheduled presentation.**_

_**(Cue Naruto shippuden Shalala song)**_

_**Celestia: Come on Hidan-kun just do the exclaimer plz.**_

_**Hidan: Fine only cause your my girlfriend *sighs, then takes deep breath***_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Lobofox does not own fucking Naruto and if she did she would have fucking made Naruto and da fucking Akatsuki become friends, changed his name, made him a girl, and not kill them off like a fucking certain person we know. (Hidan points accusingly at Kishimoto, who then breaks out in tears.)**_

_**Kishimoto; I didn't mean it like that. Gomen, gomen, gomen!**_

''_**hey'**__'_ **kyuubi talking**

''**hey'' reg. talking**

''_hey'' _**thoughts(Or my sister saying something)**

"_**hey**_**" Is me saying shit**

**OoOoOoOOoOOoooOOoOOoOooOooOo OOoOoOOooOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

**Summary**

_**It all started in a village called Konahagakure, in this village there lived a young girl named Celestia Uzumaki. She was hated and shunned from all of the others and was always beaten when her birthday came around. She thought that everyone will hate her and she would be alone, other than the company of Kuranma, for the rest of her life until she met a certain white haired kid.**_

_**(I really suck at writing summaries so, yeah.)**_

**OoOoOoOOoOOoooOOoOOoOooOooOo OOoOoOOooOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

_**Chapter one: A Friend Alike**_

''**Hey demon get the hell out of here, out!'' said a man who owned the dango bar.**

**A girl who appeared to be four years old dodged a knife and table that the angry man threw at her. She had bright silver/yellow hair, bright sea blue eyes, and three light orange whisker marks on each one of her cheeks. She wore a black tank top over a fishnet shirt, black cargo shorts, regular blue ninja sandals, and carried a two bladed scythe with a necklace that had an upside-down triangle in a circle.**

**She looked at the man with hatred burning within her eyes. She hated this, all of this, since she turned three all she wanted to do was plan the down fall of Konahagakure.**

**Meanwhile a boy the same age as Celestia was passing by and saw what was happening and went inside. He wore a black long sleeved shirt under a fishnet, simple black ninja pants, a three bladed scythe was strapped to his back, a necklace that looked the same as Celestia's, and regular ninja sandals. Inside he saw a girl trying to escape the shop owner. He then decided to help her out. He took hold of his own blade and dashed towards her.**

''**Hey do you need any help'' he said before entering the fight. She nodded and hid a small smile that graced her lips.**

''**What's your name?'' she asked. ''Hidan.'' he said before grabbing his scythe and lunging himself at the tall figure ahead of him.**

**(Fight scene) (#Tell me if it sucks# PLZ! T _ T)**

**Celestia jumped over the man and grabbed her kunai knife that was hidden in her sleeve. She looked to her side at Hidan who had done the same thing except he had a medium sized pike. Hidan launched himself at the man and cut him on the cheek then moved away quickly.**

''**Hah you can't even hurt me like that you demon lover.'' The man said triumphantly. What he didn't notice was Hidan putting the blood in his mouth and swallowed it. He then turned black with skeleton patterns covering his body. Celestia was distracting him by yelling insults and randomly slashing at him giving the man a few shallow cuts and bruises.**

**Hidan drew a circle with an upside-down triangle inside of it with his own blood and stepped inside it. He grabbed his pike and stabbed himself in the chest where his heart was located. The tall owner let out a cry of astonishment and then crumbled to the ground lifeless.**

**(End fight scene)**

**Hidan bent down after killing the man in his circle and said a prayer to Janshin. When he finished he smudged a small spot on the symbol and got out. His skin turned back to normal and he turned his attention to Naruto.**

''**Hey, Hidan right, why did you help me?'' Celestia asked curiosity and awe filled her eyes.**

''**I did it because I saw you in trouble and just wanted to help. Either way I'm new here and wanted to know if you want to be friends.'' He said, a slight blush coming on his face. Celestia chuckled mentally ''**_this kid's funny maybe I should be friends with him, he might be able to help me with my plan too.'' '_**Stars began to blossom in her eyes as she nodded her head vigorously. Hidan asked her where she lived and if he could stay.**

''**Don't you have to go home, cause your parents might get worried?'' she asked with a hint of jealousy.**

''**No, they died when I was two. So I came to this place to start over though it's kind of getting a lot rougher. So can I stay if it's okay with you.'' He said hoping she would understand. Celestia looked at him for a while, as if considering her choice, and then nodded her head.**

**Hidan sighed in relief; Celestia began walking away after beckoning him to follow. He walked after her into the center of the village. He looked around and to his surprise saw many people, technically all of them, glaring at his friend with anger and hatred.**

**Deciding best not to ask her until they got there he kept his mouth shut. A few minutes later found them at the hokage monument.**

'' **Hey, Celestia, where are we going? ''**

'' We're going to my house, I sort of live in the monument.'' She said with a trace of a blush upon her cheeks. After a few more minutes they came across a tunnel blocked by a large boulder.

'' Stand back,'' she said holding her hand out in front of the albino. She then proceeded in taking out a freshly sharpened kunai knife and made a small incision on her right shoulder. After that she allowed it to drip onto the boulder. A moment passed with nothing happening, the all of a sudden the boulder began to shine brightly. Then as fast as it started it stopped, but, the rock, however, was gone in a shower of light, nowhere to be seen.

Hidan was in awe, he had never seen something like that happen. He regained his composure and waited expectantly at Celestia. She motioned him to follow her. He watched as she became smaller as she went deeper into the underground cavern. After a while he became lonely and speed-walked to catch up to her. Celestia walked briskly to her "home'' she then stopped in front of a large oak wooden door. She waited patiently for Hidan to catch up to her. After waiting for two minutes a disgruntled looking Hidan appeared. He placed his hands on his knees gasping for breath.

"Slow walkers aren't we?'' Celestia said sniggering to herself afterwards.

"Hey no f fair damn it you k-k know th-th this pl-ace better than me.'' He said between breaths.

"No'', she said "it's because you can't walk fast enough.''

Hidan pouted, and then looked at the door she was standing by. "So this is where you live, right?'' he said cocking his head to the side. She nodded, and then placed her hand on the handle of the door.

"This is where I live.'' She said opening the oak door, doing this bright light poured of it momentarily blinding both of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoOOoOoOo oOoOoOoOOooOooOOoOOoOoooOoOo o

_**Author's note; so hey guys how did you like my first chapter of 'From Orphans to Akatsuki' send me a reply flames are welcome, good things and ideas are too. **_

_**Ja Ne**_

**- Lobofox**__


	2. 2 Meeting hell

A/N; Hey we're back with another chapter of From Orphans to Akatsuki. Lobo fox speaking here I want to tell all of you peoples who didn't review that I'm going to find you and give you a slow but, horrible; painful **death** ! **(Maniactic laughter fills the room)**. So please review :3. Okay so here's another word from our sponsor the one the only…. Kyuubi

Kyuubi; I am actually a …a…. a Woman!

Everyone in the room; "Oh my fucking Janshin/kami/god!" they did not see that coming. O/ . \o - Itachi's what the fuck face

(Celestia, Lobo fox, Hidan, and Arisia all face palm)

Me; Oy you weren't supposed to tell them you ass hole!

Kyuubi; Wahhh! You made me cry! You big meanie.

Lobo fox; err… ooookkkkaaaayyyy. So as I said before, I hope you enjoy my chapter.

Note to readers;

("Hey" white Zetsu

"**Hey" **black Zetsu)

Disclaimer; By the way I do not and shall not ever own Naruto.

**From Orphans to Akatsuki**

Last time, on this damn ass fanfiction (story) ;P.

"_This is where I live.'' She said opening the oak door, doing this bright light poured out momentarily blinding both of them._

Chapter 2; ''Home sweet home?''

After a couple of seconds the glare died down and they were able to see what was inside.

"Damn I've got to dim the lights whenever I leave, that fucking hurt like hell. Right Hidan-kun?'' she said rubbing her eyes.

'' yeah, you should, so this is what it's like on the inside? It looked like a fucking plain rock from outside.'' After a moment he said, '' where are we going to sleep?''

Celestia turned on her heel and looked at Hidan.

'' we are going to sleep on beds of course.'' She said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean by 'beds'?'' he said looking around, " I don't see any beds around here at all.''

Celestia put her hand in her pocket and pulled out crimson red scroll. Biting her thumb she opened it only a little and smeared some blood on it. In a puff of smoke two Twin sized beds appeared next to her. They had two long pillows and a cover. She pointed at one and then at Hidan. He walked over to her and looked down at the bed.

"So we're going to sleep in a while right?'' he asked uncertainly.

She nodded her head and jumped into her bed. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

_Err okay so I guess it is bed time, right? _Hidan thought before getting into bed.

Time skip; two weeks later.

Hidan and Celestia became closer after staying with each other for the past weeks. They are currently walking, hand in hand, in a field outside of Konaha.

_(Hey I'll tell you people one thing so keep in mind that…they are dating__.)_

_(Yeah you mention that sis. By the ways ppl I will re update my other fic soon so please be patient. Thanks. Now back to the hellhole.. I mean Konaha. :3)_

Neither of them noticed a group of dark figures approaching them. The one that seemed to be the leader pointed his finger at them and nodded his/her head. Acting on cue two people that were behind the leader jumped into the air, over the leader, and dashed to where Hidan and Celestia were walking.

"Hey you two are going down!'' said a kid with long blonde hair.

_(P.s. Deidara is a girl muahahaha I'm so evil :3)_

"Um… Deidara we aren't here to fight. We're here to invite them to join Akatsuki, remember Dei-Chan?'' said another kid with tomato colored hair.

"Err. Who are you and why so you want us to join your shit group… I mean organization?!'' asked Hidan. o

Suddenly more people came from the bushes. A kid with long black hair and stiches on his face and body, a girl with marine blue hair, and a guy with many piercings and orange hair. There was also a boy with a Venus fly trap around his body (has green hair and black skin with a white side or white skin with a black side), and a boy that was literarily blue and looked like a fish(carries a sword rapped in bandages *cough-Sama-cough-hada-cough*).

"Cause we need more members and thought that you didn't like your village. Besides we're all orphans here. Do you want to join us?" said mister too many piercings my ass… I mean leader.

Celestia looked at Hidan and then nodded her head. Hidan turned and looked at them for a moment and then said, "Okay, fine we'll join you.''

The leader nodded his head in approval, then beckoned them to follow them. Celestia and Hidan kept a close eye on them while they were walking together. After a while they both became bored. So Celestia walked over to the blue haired girl.

"Hey where are we going?'' she asked.

"Home." She said plainly.

(With Hidan)

"Oy, what's your name eh?'' he said to stitches… I mean, yeah, stitches.

"The names Kakuzu, the blue headed girl is Konan, plant man is Zetsu, fish is Kisame, piercings is leader-sama or Pein/pain, blonde is Deidara, and tomato head is Sasori. What are your names?'' he said in response.

"I'm Hidan and that's Celestia.'' Hidan said in an expressionless voice.

"Whoa! Why so blue kid, are you ok?''

"No, not really, I was sitting in the rain last night and it was my birthday. So that means that I got hung over.''

"…. Okay.'' Kakuzu said while sweat dropping.

**At the cave of hell… I mean Akatsuki base.**

They arrived at a cave blocked by a large boulder like the secret passage at the Hokage monument. Seeing this Celestia ran through some hand seals then slammed her hand on the rock, nothing happened.

"Whoa, girl you don't need a jutsu to get in you know.'' said Deidara placing her hand on Celestia's shoulder.

"Then how do we get in?''

"Easy, you put on one of these rings then you walk through the door. Duh.''

"Oh.''

"**Um…. Leader-sama I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, ****Where's Tobi?'' **said the cannibalistic man eating plant.

"**We didn't Konan, Right?'' said leader**

"…**.."**

"**Crap." He said making a _ like face. "Due to us leaving Tobi at the base by himself, I declare that we should beat the living crap out of him if there's anything missing, broken, etc. So now we should go inside."**

"**I swear if he found my money again and spent it on poky and any sugary treats I'm going to kill him.'' Kakuzu said, evil aura surrounding him.**

**Most people, except Hidan and Celestia, moved away from Kakuzu.**

"**Um….. So do we go inside or what, guys… guys! Crap I think Kakuzu made them lose it." Said fishy man.**

**He stood in front of the others with Samahada in hand and banged it against the hardened rocks. Most of the group freaked out and screamed like little girls *cough Pein cough*. They calmed down and looked at Kisame.**

"**Really, Kisame, really?'' asked Sasori**

"…**.. Yeah."**

**Sighing he said, "Just to make this clear. I did nothing!'' **

**After handing them they're assigned rings Pein placed his hand on the rock then walked right through it, cool! The others followed suit until it was only Hidan, Celestia, and Kisame left outside.**

"**Let's go in.'' the shark- man hybrid thing said.**

**( I am so mean to people aren't I? ;3)**

**After nodding they're heads they walked towards the rock and disappeared inside.**

**Inside they saw….. Rocks, rocks, and let me see, more damn rocks.**

"**Errrrr Kisame, what the fuck is it with the damn rocks?''**

"**We're in a cave Hidan so there is supposed to be rocks."**

"**Oh.''**

**Time skip; twenty minutes later**

After a while of walking the group began to tire. They had to drag Deidara, Kakuzu (lazy ass), and Kisame (something about fish out of water and dehydration) when they saw it.

Yes, it. The one, the only mentally retarded Akatsuki member (makes you wonder why they let him join), the… Tobi.

"**There he is, get him!" said Leader-sama**

**After many hours of interrogation, cursing that is way too colorful for this T-rated fic, and random chaos Pein walked up to them. (Tobi was gagged and tied upside down, I blame Kakuzu, poor Tobi, because Tobi is a good boy.) **

**He said, "Sorry about that… I guess welcome home.''**

**They both sweat dropped at his comment.**

**A/N; wow another chapter done so what do think. For Tobi fans that part was messed up right? So plz review, oh and also, R&R cause I'm working on yet another chap as we speak.**

**Flames, criticism, and ideas are welcome.**

**Bye,**

**Ja Ne. **


	3. 3 Missing a Tobi?

A/N; HEY! Lobo Fox with yet another chapter of my fic. Also just so you know i spent a whole three hours, three hours to type this fucking story so i expect reviews if none then no cookie or hot cocoa for you. There's going to be an important note at the end of this fic for you so make sure that you read it. ! It is very important! :(

So on with the story! Oh yeah almost forgot here's a word from our sponsor Kyuubi-Chan

Kyuubi; Hey I am the boogie man. Dun, Dun, Dun.

Lobo Fox; errrrr... Okay so on with the story!

Disclaimer; i don't own Naruto or the Hidan show and i never will so meh.

Okay so as i said before on with Th... HOLY CRAP ICHIGO IS HUGGING HIS HALLOW SELF IN MY AUTHORS ROOM IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT DAMN IT!

Now then on with this damn ass story.

From Orphans to Akatsuki

Celestia and Hidan stayed with the Akatsuki for the night and were still awake.

"Hey Celestia i don't think that we should trust Kakuzu with our money.

"Why not?'' she asked

"Because he'll jack all our money. Oh yeah, I think that he's fucking a rag doll."

"Uhm... why the fucking hell do you think that he's a fucking ass rag doll... Oh yeah the stitches." she said looking over her albino friend's shoulder.

After a few moments Celestia's eyes began to droop until she closed them completely and was sound asleep.

**The next day**

"Okay fellow Akatsuki members we have two new recruits to our family so be nice... or else." he said, he created thunder in the background to emphasize the or else part the damn prick._

(SCREW YOU PEIN/PAIN, YOUR SUCH A SON OF A (my sis knocks me upside the head) OW WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU DAMN ASS...)(Static fills the screen)_

*****_We are currently on break do to my sis Lobo Fox yelling so many colorful swear words that are not appropriate for a t-rated fic. (Imagine the music that happens when you go in a Pokémon center if you don't then screw you. You don't know what it sounds like then go to Game Stop and buy one.) Okay we're good now so on with the story.*_

**(****HEHEHE SORRY PEOPLES I SORT OF GOT CARRIED AWAY… NOW YOU KNOW WHY I'M A DAMN ASS HIDAN FAN WE TALK THE SAME SOMETIMES. NOW ON WITH THE STORY**** *****sorry for tall font I'm being gagged right now and trying to talk through it****…**** DAMN YOU ARISIA!***

"**Hey Leader right? Where the hell is Tobi?" Hidan said**

"…**.****"****"****Crap! Change of plans Akatsuki. Reason why is Tobi is missing so yeah."**

**Many disagreements later the Akatsuki went in groups of two.**

**Team 1. Kakuzu and Zetsu**

**Team 2. Hidan and Celestia**

**Team 3. Konan and Pein/Pain**

**Team 4. Kisame's team (which is only him by himself) goes with Hidan's team.**

**Team 5 Deidara and Sasori**

**After getting their weapons (all of Hidan's and Celestia's supplies came from Pein/Pain) and gear they set off to find their retarded teammate.**

**With Kakuzu and Zetsu**

"**Hey plant man where do you think he is?''**

"**He is most likely at**** a toy store or Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory****.****''**

**(Note to readers; black Zetsu is in bold white Zetsu isn't)**

"**Then to toys r us it is."**

"…**.." Both Zetsu sweat drop**

**With Deidara and Sasori**

"**Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there'' Deidara was interrupted by her tomato headed partner.**

"**Damn it brat we are not there yet and we'll get there when we get there!''**

"…**.."**

**Ten minutes later**

"**Danna are we there yet?''**

_This is going to be a long day _he thought.

With leader and Konan

"Let's go to the mall."

"No."

"But I need new shoes and clothes.''

"What happened to the stuff I got you last time?"

"I WANT CLOTHES!'' Konan said making hand seals for a Kaiton jutsu.

"OKAY, OKAY! Fine.''

"Yes!'' she said happily skipping around.

With Hidan, Kisame and Celestia

"I'm bored!''

"Me too!''

"I have an idea.'' The two other figures listen to the voice that sounds like it belongs to a female, "Let's prank the others. Hidan do you remember the one with the neon pink paint?''

The one named Hidan nods his head in remembrance.

"What happened then?'' the one that looks like a shark said.

"We'll tell you later. Now let's get some dumb asses.'' Celestia says making her hand into a fist.

After getting the needed supplies which included

Three buckets of neon pink paint

A lot of ninja wire

A Venus fly trap plant

Some art figurines

A puppet (the horror) *I'm really am scared of puppets ever since Kankuro used Sasori as a puppet shiver _**_***

Paper Mache (with an origami kit)

Black piercings

Twenty dollars

And a plush cuddly (That's what I call stuffed animals got a problem. Deal.)

After setting up the trap which caused the paint to fall they hid.

"Give me your ring Kisame'' he hands her the ring with trembling fingers (with anticipation) she calls the others to their spot saying that she found Tobi.

After making sure that they would come she hung up.

Twelve minutes later

"They're here so be quiet that means you Kisame."

Kisame pouted then looked over at the field.

A few seconds later seven figures emerged from the trees. (The seventh was far out of sight)

Seeing the items askew on the ground they all ran to see what they were. Each one saw something that sparked their interest and picked it up.

Suddenly pink contents spilled all over them.

"The hell….'' A scream could be heard all through the forest "Oh my God! It is pink the horror!'' Deidara said screaming bloody murder.

"Oh no! Tobi's mask is pink and pink is an evil pedophile color someone help Tobi!'' said the orange/pink now masked idiot. Konan looks at him with red eyes then starts to beat the crap out of him.

Every one present sweat drops with the exception of Tobi and Konan.

At the entrance of hell… I mean the Akatsuki base.

The tired out members get washed up and go to bed. Tobi is sleeping upside down because of Sasori. So it is really a regular night for them. Hidan and Celestia laugh themselves to sleep because thanks to them and Kisame one of the Akatsuki has bright neon pink hair (*****Pein/pain*****snicker)

A/N; hey peoples okay so here's the message that I was making such a big deal about. It's mainly for the fanfiction writers that are reading this story. You know that there are these kids who keep telling you to delete your stories well when and if they tell you to say, SCREW YOU BITCHES! Then you ignore them okay. Another thing if I don't get any, you know, reviews then I don't feel loved so no story then. You see that button that says review, it isn't for decoration. Well maybe it is cause it's shiny and some type of blue and uhmmm… never mind just review or Pm me so yeah.

Until next chapter,

Ja Ne

(_Everyone I am going to repost neo mew aquaris so keep an eye out okay. bye :] _)


End file.
